Yoder-Bontrager Cemetery, Florence Township, St. Joseph County, Michigan, USA
Yoder-Bontrager Cemetery, Florence Township, St. Joseph County, Michigan, USA General * location: Behind the church at the SW corner of Banker Street and Klinger Lake Road * General View of Cemetery Grave List Grave 1 - Father, Jonas R. Bontrager, 1907 - 1988 Grave 2, two names on one marker, common inscription: Yoder : Grave 2a - Joseph D., 1936 - left blank on marker :Grave 2b - Rosa D., 1932 - 1986 Grave 3, two names on one marker, common inscription: Stauffer, Married Dec. 24, 1924 :Grave 3a - Peter, 1897 - 1985 :Grave 3b - Amanda, 1902 - 1991 Grave 4, two names on one marker, common inscription: Stauffer, Married Dec. 24, 1924 :Grave 4a - Peter, 1897 - 1985 :Grave 4b - Amanda, 1902 - 1991 Grave 5, two names on one marker, common inscription: Yoder, ? in the morning :Grave 5a - Ruben J., 1903 - 1984 :Grave 5b - left blank on marker Grave 6 - Mother, Barbara J. Schwartz, 1890 - 1976 Grave 7 - Father, John P. Schwartz, 1876 - 1966 Grave 8 - Diane Yoder, July 8, 1966 Grave 9 - Scooter, Faith Marie Harned, Aug. 18, 1996 - Jan. 2, 2000 Grave 10 - Ricky A. Velie, Feb. 5, 1948 - Feb. 13, 1991 Grave 11 - Gerald P. Smith, 1935 - 1997 Grave 12 - Jack P. Huffman, Jr., TEC 4 US Army, World War II, Dec. 18, 1919 - Jan. 3, 1994; Jack Huffman, Jr., 1919 Neller 1994 Grave 13 - Mother, Elsie Aldis Huffman, 1925, I am the resurrection and the life, whoever lives and believes in me shall never die, 1980 Grave 14, two names on one marker, common inscription: Chupp :Grave 14a - Mary, Feb. 22, 1910 - June 21, 1985 :Grave 14b - Edwin, Mar. 5, 1912 - Jan. 24, 1985 Grave 15 - Andrew Chupp, Nov. 2, 1918 - July 10, 1977, "How we loved him" Grave 16 - Marvin D. Miller, Sept. 4, 1953 - July 5, 1963 Grave 17, two names on one marker, common inscription: Miller : Grave 17a - Wife, Sarah, 1910 - left blank on marker :Grave 17b - Husband, Ammon J., 1902 - 1976 Grave 18 - Marvin Jay, son of Ammon & Sarah Miller, Dec. 12, 1952 - Nov. 22, 1956 Grave 19 - Ruben L. Bontrager, Feb. 9, 1868 - Nov. 17, 1963 Grave 20 - Our dear father, Harry R. Bontrager, April 5, 1904 - March 11, 1965 Grave 21 - Our dear mother, Amelia Yoder Bontrager, B. Oct. 11, 1906, D. Dec. 7, 1980 Grave 22 - Husband, Menno C. Schmucker, 1888 - 1967 Grave 23 - Wife, Lavina Schmucker Bontrager, 1894 - 1991 Grave 24 - Elizabeth Miller, 1892 - 1975 Grave 25 - Billy Campbell, Oct. 31, 1959 Grave 26, two names on one marker, common inscription: Borkholder :Grave 26a - Jacob J., June 22, 1900 - Oct. 4, 1995 :Grave 26b - Lizzieann, July 31, 1903 - July 13, 1994 Grave 27, two names on one marker, common inscription: Overholt :Grave 27a - Eli A., 1901 - 1989 :Grave 27b - Polly A., 1899 - 1991 Grave 28, two names on one marker, common inscription: Miller, married ? :Grave 28a - John A., Feb. 16, 1896 - Nov. 25, 1981 :Grave 28b - Susanna R., May 9, 1896 - Mar. 15, 1993 Grave 29 - LeRoy, son of Moses & Barbara Yoder, Born & Died July 28, 1956 Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all graves transcribed and photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 6 October 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:St. Joseph, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in St. Joseph County, Michigan